


Familiar

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, Greenberg's Name Is Zac, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski/Theo Raeken, The Pack Finds Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Derek meets someone new, and for the first time in a long a while he finds himself wanting to take a chance. Although nervous, he asks the man, Zac, on a date. It's not until a month in that he finds out that his boyfriend has a history with the pack.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ithinkwehaveanemergency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/gifts).



> This is for Adri, who put this idea in my head and I just couldn't let it go.
> 
> This has not been beta read, so any mistakes are my own. If you see any please let me know and I'll get them fixed.

Derek can’t help but feel nervous. This is the first date he’s been on in years, and he just wants it to go right. The man had caught him by surprise with his smile and bright blue eyes and just his _kindness_. Underneath that is a wicked sense of humor. All things that Derek couldn’t help being drawn to. So when he’d slipped his number into Derek’s hand and told him to call him, Derek had. He’d been a nervous wreck the whole time, and probably stammered a bit. But the man, _Zac_ , had laughed kindly and agreed to dinner.

Now here Derek is, standing in front of his mirror and debating whether he should change his shirt. It wouldn’t be the first time. Or even the second. He’s actually lost count. He knows he’s being more than a little bit ridiculous, but he can’t help it. He wants to make a good impression. And whether he likes it or not, his looks have always been what people notice first.

He checks the clock on the wall above his dresser and sighs. If he changes again then he’ll be late. And that will _not_ make a good impression. So he takes a final look in the mirror before grabbing his leather jacket, and his keys and wallet off his desk. He’s going to do this.

He gets to the restaurant they agreed to meet at and feels himself relax. He’s early, and Zac isn’t here yet. As more time passes and Zac still hasn’t shown Derek feels his stomach twisting, and it’s not from nerves anymore. Had Zac forgotten? Or maybe something happened to him.

_Or maybe he just didn’t want to come._

He hates himself for thinking it. Especially since part of him starts to believe it and think the worst. He sits down heavily on the bench outside the restaurant. He knows he should call Zac and see what’s going on, but the thought that this all could be a joke stops him.

“Derek!” Derek’s hear snaps in the direction of the voice, and he gets to his feet when he sees Zac running towards him, looking relieved as he stumbles to a stop. “Oh thank good you’re still here. You have no idea how worried I was you would leave. And of course I locked my phone in my apartment along with my keys in my rush to get here. And then I ran here hoping to catch you. And you’re just staring at me. Why are you staring at me?”

“You ran here?” Derek asks, and Zac nods. Derek smiles and holds out his hand. “Well then, you must be hungry.”

“Seriously?” Zac asks. “You still want to have dinner with me? I look horrible and probably smell just as bad.”

“I like the way you smell,” Derek blurts out, his eyes widening when he realizes what he said. Zac’s definitely going to think he’s creepy now.

But Zac surprises him by smirking, and stepping closer until they’re almost chest to chest, “Do you now?”

Derek nods, and had to clear his throat before he can speak. “Yeah. I do.”

“If this goes as well as I think it’s going to, you can smell me plenty later, wherever you want.” Zac winks, and Derek feels his face heat up. “I believe you promised food, which we’re both going to need it.”

Derek wants to go. He wants to let Zac lead him inside the restaurant and take him home. But another, bigger part of him can’t. He’s been through this before one too many times. He doesn’t think he can handle doing it again.

“Wait,” Derek says, using his grip on Zac’s hand to pull him to a stop. “Zac, I like you. But I can’t…” Derek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, steadying himself. He opens them to find Zac watching him, waiting expectantly for him to continue. “I can’t do just sex.”

Zac is quiet for a moment as his eyes scan Derek’s face. Finally, he nods and takes a step closer to Derek. “Good, because I don’t ever think I could do just sex with you. Even if that was something you were interested in. So now that that’s cleared up, dinner?”

Derek takes a deep breath and smiles, “Dinner.”

Dinner goes well, and despite what Zac had said before, they don’t go home together. Zac kisses him outside the restaurant, and tells him he wants to do this right, and that he’ll call him. Derek watches as he starts to walk away, before remembering something. He takes off after Zac, calling his name.

Zac turns around in surprise, “Derek?”

“You don’t have a car,” Derek says. “I’d feel like an asshole if I let you walk home alone after having to run here.”

“I only live a few blocks away,” Zac tells him, smiling fondly. “Though I appreciate you looking out for me.” He leans in and places a soft kiss to Derek’s lips, before backing away. “I’ll see you soon, Derek.”

Soon winds up being a few days later, when Zac invites Derek out to the movies. Derek doesn’t usually go to the movies often, but he thinks he could enjoy going with Zac. They wind up spending more time together, going on dates and talking. It’s a week in when Zac first calls Derek his boyfriend. Derek can’t keep the giddy smile off his face. Zac call him a dork and kisses him.

They’ve been together for a month when Zac invites him over to have dinner and watch movies. It’s the first time Derek’s going to be at his place, and Derek knows what a big deal it is. He stops by the bakery and grabs his favorite apple pie to bring for desert. From the way Zac smiles when he takes it, he knows it was the right thing to do.

Zac goes into the kitchen to work on dinner, having waved off Derek’s offer to help. It leaves Derek to take a look around the apartment. Derek is looking at the pictures on his bookshelf, when he spots someone familiar. He picks it up and studies the picture, “You went to Beacon Hills High School?”

There’s the sound of clanging from the kitchen, before it grows silent. The only sound Zac’s heavy breathing, and rapidly beating heart. Derek frowns and heads towards the kitchen, to find Zac standing there, frozen. “Zac?”

“How did you know?” he asks.

Derek shows him the picture, “That’s Danny. He was on the lacrosse team with Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Jackson.”

“You know them?”

Derek nods, “Yeah, they’re my…” _pack_. He knows saying that would raise questions. After a second's hesitation he finishes with “friends. I met Danny once at Stiles’ house.”

“I think you should go,” Zac says, moving to take the picture from Derek.

“What?” Derek asks, following him back into the living room. “Did I do something?”

“No I just…” Zac takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. “I should have known this was too good to be true. Of course you would know someone from that time. I just… I can’t have that in my life.”

“You don’t have to,” Derek tells him. “They’re my friends but… I don’t know what happened between you, and I don’t care. The past is the past. I know what it’s like to not want to revisit that. Believe me. But I like you Zac. A lot. And I think you like me to, at least I hope you do. So please, don’t push me away.”

“I do like you,” Zac says, his voice soft. “I’m sorry for freaking out. Revisiting that time is hard. And when you said you knew them I got worried this might have been a joke or something.”

“It’s not,” Derek says, his voice firm. He takes Zac’s face in his hands and waits until he meets his eyes. “It’s _not_. I wouldn’t do that. I had no idea you knew them, okay?”

“Okay.”

Derek rests their foreheads together and sighs. “I certainly know how to kill a mood.”

Zac laughs quietly, “I wasn’t aware there was a mood yet.”

“Yet,” Derek says. “But that doesn’t mean there couldn’t have been.”

“Someone is sure of himself.”

“Not anymore,” Derek says. “Like I said, I ruined it.”

Zac hums, moving to run his nose along Derek’s jaw. Derek can feel him smirking against his skin. “Who says you ruined it?”

Derek sighs and lets his head fall back, allowing Zac the opportunity to move down to his neck. Derek’s hands come up to his biceps, where he tries not to grip too tight. “What about dinner?”

“Dinner can wait,” Zac says, nipping gently at the skin above his collarbone. “I’d rather skip to dessert. And I’m not talking about the pie you brought.”

“Fuck,” Derek gasps, when Zac sucks on the spot he’d just bitten.

“Exactly,” Zac murmurs. “As long as you want to. I know we were taking things slow.”

“I want to,” Derek tells him, moving his head back down so their eyes can meet. “I want this. I want _you_.”

“I want you, too,” Zac tells him. He takes Derek’s hands and starts backing out of the room and down the hallway. “Now I’m going to show you just how much.”

And he does. Derek barely manages to keep his control when they’re together as it is, but tonight, having Zac moving over him and their scents mingling together in a new way…. It drives him crazy. He alternates between burying his face in Zac’s neck and keeping his eyes closed, afraid of what Zac will see there.

It’s not until after, when they’re laying tangled up in each other under the sheets that Derek finds out he might not have done as well as he thought.

“ _So_ ,” Zac says, dragging out the word. “I’m dating a werewolf.”

Derek sits up so fast he almost knocks Zac off the bed. He turns to him, his eyes wide and feeling his heart thudding hard in his chest. “What?”

“Relax,” Zac says, and pushes at his chest until Derek’s laying back down with his head against the pillows. Zac looks down at him, his face serious. “I had my suspicions. And I’m okay with it. Really. I do wish you would have told me. But I can get why you wouldn’t. It’s a big thing, but it’s there now. And as long as you don’t mind me knowing…”

“I don’t,” Derek says, hurrying to reassure him. “I wanted to tell you. I just… I’m never sure how people will take it. And…” the image of Derek’s house burning flashes before his eyes, and he swallows thickly. “Some people aren’t who they say they are. I figured that out the hard way, and lost a lot because of it.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Zac says. “I know all too well what it’s like to want to leave things in the past.”

Derek nods. He knows he’ll have to tell Zac eventually, but right now isn’t the time. “I want to, but later. Right now I just want to enjoy being here with you.”

“Good answer,” Zac says. He moves until his head is on Derek’s chest, his arm slung across his hip.

Derek feels himself relax, the sound of Zac’s steady heartbeat and familiar scent calming him enough for his eyes to drift shut and sleep to take him.

 

**4 Months Later**

“Babe, have you seen my sweater?”

Derek picks the sweater up off the back of the chair and heads down the hallway to where Zac is standing in the middle of the bedroom. He smiles and holds it out, “This one?”

Zac lets out a relieved breath and takes it from him, quickly putting it on over his button down. “What would I do without you?”

“Go looking for all the clothing you’re always misplacing?” Derek jokes.

“I really don’t know how you’re always finding it when I can’t,” Zac says. He walks up to him, a grin forming on his face as he taps his nose. “Oh wait, I do.”

“It has nothing to do with that,” Derek says, unable to keep the grin off his face. “Everything here smells like you. Which would make it harder. You’re just always leaving your things in the same spot.”

He kisses Zac, intending to keep it short and chaste, knowing Zac has an interview to get ready for. But Zac has other ideas. He puts an arm around Derek’s waist and pulls him closer, moving his other hand to Derek’s hair, allowing him to deepen the kiss. Derek loses himself in it for a moment, never seeming to be able to get enough of kissing Zac.

He hears his phone chime from the living room and sighs, “Your interview.”

“I can be late,” Zac murmurs, kissing his way down Derek’s neck.

“You really can’t,” Derek tells him, hating that he has to be the one to put a stop to this. “You’ve been talking about how much you… _ah! Fuck!_ You want this job.”

Zac groans and buries his face in Derek’s neck, “I hate that you’re right.”

“We can pick this up later,” Derek tells him. “When we have more time.”

“I intend to make good use of it,” Zac tells him. He pulls back with a wink. “Don’t you have someplace to be, too?”

Derek nods, “I have some papers to drop off with the pack. It shouldn’t be too long.”

“Good,” Zac says. He moves to the mirror and straightens his clothes before turning to Derek with a nervous smile. “What do you think? Professor material?”

“Definitely,” Derek says, “all that’s missing…” he moves to the nightstand and picks up Zac’s glasses. He stands in front of him and places them on his face with a satisfied grin. “Perfect.”

“You know these are just reading glasses, right?” Zac asks him. When Derek just shrugs, he gives him a fond smile. “But of course, you just have a thing for glasses.”

“No, I have a thing for _you_ in glasses,” Derek clarifies.

“Well you can appreciate me in glasses all you want when I get back,” Zac tells him. “Maybe I’ll even just be wearing them.”

He places a kiss to Derek’s cheek and leaves the room. Derek notices his keys and wallet on the nightstand, and picks them up, along with his own, before following him out of the room.

“Der, have you seen my…” Zac notices the keys and wallet in Derek’s hand and sighs. “You know me too well.”

Derek chuckles and hands them over, “Just that you’re always misplacing things. I don’t know how you got anywhere without me around.”

“Me either,” Zac says. “But at least you knew what you were getting into after our first date.”

“Ah yes,” Derek says. “You never told me how you got into your apartment.”

“My neighbor has a key,” Zac shrugs. “After the first couple times I did it, I decided it might be a good idea for someone else to have a backup. It just hasn’t been necessary lately with you around to remind me.”

“At least I’m good for something.”

“You know you’re good for a lot more than that,” Zac tells him. “And I would normally be happy to list them all for you but…”

“You have to go,” Derek says. “And so do I.”

“I’ll grab something on the way home,” Zac says, opening the door and stepping out. “Pizza?”

“Sounds good,” Derek steps out and closes the door behind him. They walk down together to the street, where Zac places a quick kiss to Derek’s lips before rushing off to his car. Derek does the same, watching as Zac takes off down the street, before doing a U-turn and heading in the opposite direction.

When he gets to Scott and Isaac’s, he’s not surprised in the least to see Stiles’ jeep parked outside. He has no doubt Theo is also inside. The four have been spending a lot of time together after they all came back from college.

Scott is calling Derek inside before he can even knock. As expected, Theo is there when he walks in. The four men are all standing in the kitchen, arguing over take out menus. Scott’s head snaps in his direction when Derek walks in, and his brow furrows. He walks towards Derek and inhales deeply when he gets close.

“Something’s different,” Scott says. He takes the folder when Derek hands it over, but doesn’t open it, simply placing it on the table by the door.

“Well it has been a while since we’ve seen each other,” Derek says. Four months, Derek realizes. They’ve all been busy, only having time to catch up over the phone.

Scott’s suddenly on him, burying his face in Derek’s neck and sniffing him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Derek asks, moving back and away from Scott.

Scott frowns and tilts his head closer to him, before inhaling deeply. “You s _mell_ different.”

“I changed my aftershave,” Derek says. It’s not a lie. He really has. He just hopes that’s enough to get Scott to back off.

Unfortunately it doesn’t seem to be. Scott’s frown deepens and he tries to get close to Derek again. “No there’s something else. Something familiar.”

Derek swallows thickly, and tries not to react to Scott’s words. If he does, he knows Scott definitely won’t back off. “Maybe someone else has the same aftershave.”

“It’s not the aftershave,” Scott says. “It’s… it’s like a person. I know that smell but I can’t place where.”

Derek shrugs, “Must not be that important then.”

“Maybe not, but it’s still going to bug me until I figure it out,” Scott says, pout forming on his lips.

“What do you have to figure out?” Stiles asks, walking into the room with Theo behind him.

“Why Derek smells familiar,” Scott says.

“Maybe because he’s Derek and you’ve known him going on six years?”

Scott sighs, “That’s not what I meant. He just… he smells different.”

Stiles looks to Theo who shrugs and falls back on the couch, “I’ve stopped trying to figure out your guys’ weird behavior. Now I just roll with it.”

“He doesn’t smell different to you?” Scott asks, turning to Theo.

“He smells like Derek,” Theo says. He inhales deeply and a smirk forms on his face. “And little bit like he’s been having some fun in the sheets. Multiple times.”

Stiles’ eyes widen, “What? Derek’s sleeping with someone?”

Derek sighs, “I’m not…”

“I think the real question should be why the scent of some other dudes cum smells familiar to Scott.”

Scott’s face takes on a light shade of pink, “That’s not what I was talking about!”

“Wasn’t it?”

“No! Well… maybe. I don’t know! I just smelled someone else on him. And it’s someone I’ve smelled before.”

Derek really doesn’t like where this is going. It’s only a matter of time before they figure it out, and Derek doesn’t want to be here when they do. It’s not that he’s embarrassed. He just knows that Zac isn’t ready for anyone to know. At least not his former classmates.

“I should go,” Derek says, backing towards the door.

Theo raises an amused eyebrow, “Off to your bed buddy?”

Derek growls before he can think better of it, which just makes Theo’s smirk grow. Stiles and Scott look surprised at his reaction.

“You’re dating someone, aren’t you?” Scott asks, his tone softening.

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business,” Derek says, crossing his arms across his chest, trying to pull off the air of intimidation he used to have.

“Maybe because we’re your pack and with your track record we should know,” Stiles says.

Derek glares at him, “I’m more than aware of the people I’ve dated in the past. But he isn’t like that.”

“Then why haven’t you told us about him?” Scott asks. “Or introduced us? Are you embarrassed by us?”

“Or embarrassed by him?” Stiles asks.

Derek growls, “I’m not embarrassed by anyone. I just have a right to some damn privacy.”

“Oh course you do,” Scott tells him. “You’re our friend Derek, and we want you to be happy.”

“I am,” Derek tells them. “And I would be happier if you would let this go.”

Derek’s phone starts ringing, and he pulls it out of his pocket to see Zac calling him. He hates having to press the ignore button, but he can’t risk the pack hearing his voice. Zac will understand. He sends a quick text, telling him he’s still with the pack and will be home soon.

“Why does Derek smell so much like Greenberg?” Isaac asks, wrinkling his nose as he takes a seat beside Theo on the couch.

Derek freezes, and Stiles and Scott share a look before turning to Derek, their eyes wide. Stiles is the one that recovers first, “Holy shit! Greenberg? You’re screwing Greenberg?”

“Well that would explain it,” Isaac says, not seeming the least bit phased.

“How did that even happened?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah I didn’t even know he was back in town,” Scott says, tilting his head in confusion.

Derek has no idea how to get out of this. It’s as if the moment Isaac said the name, all ability for Derek to think flew out the window. He knows he can’t deny it, but the thought of talking about this with them without Zac knowing…

“Wait,” Theo says. “Isn’t anyone curious how Scott knew what this Greenberg’s cum smells?”

“They hooked up,” Isaac shrugs.

“What?” Stiles shouts, turning to his best friend in shock. “You slept with Greenberg?”

“We didn’t really sleep together,” Scott says. “It was freshman year. It was just shared handjobs in the locker room.”

“And you didn’t think to tell your best friend?”

“I didn’t know how,” Scott says. “I was still figuring stuff out, and later it never seemed important.”

While they’re talking Derek slips closer to the door and quietly opens it, praising whatever god there is that the door to Scott and Isaac’s apartment doesn’t squeak. He notices Isaac watching him with a raised eyebrow, but the beta doesn’t say anything as he slips away.

Derek all but runs down to his car. He can feel his heart thudding in his chest. This is just great. Now the pack knows, and they’re probably going to want to talk to Zac. And Zac isn’t going to want to. And he might decide this is too much and break things off. By the time Derek reaches Zac’s apartment he’s full on panicking. He sits in the car, gripping the steering wheel tightly and tries to get his breathing under control. He jumps when the passenger’s door opens and Zac slips in.

“Care to tell me why you’re panicking in the parking lot?” Zac asks him.

Derek shakes his head, still finding breathing to be too big of an issue to really speak. Zac rests a hand on his back and Derek tenses for a moment, before relaxing under his touch. “I’m sorry,” he whispers.

“For what?”

“I know you didn’t want the pack to know, but they found out,” Derek says, the words coming out in a rush. “I didn’t tell them! But Isaac smelled you on me, and they figured it out. I’m sorry. I understand if you want to…”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Zac says, cutting him off. “I love you, you asshole. And if you think that I’d really break up with you over this, you don’t know me all that well. I know I said I wanted to leave the past in the past, and that might still be true. But I’m with you, Derek. And I know you have your pack, and some of them are people I went to school with. It’s not fair of me to ask you to keep these two important parts of your life separate. So if they know, they know. But that doesn’t mean anything between us has to change.”

Derek pulls back to look at him, taking in how earnest Zac looks. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have anything to thank me for,” Zac says. He leans in and places a soft kiss to Derek’s lips. “I mean, I know I’m an amazing boyfriend. But you deserve it. You’re pretty amazing yourself.”

Derek kisses him again, trying to put all the emotion he’s feeling into the kiss. He sighs when Zac’s hand comes up to rest on his cheek, softly carding through his beard.

“I love you,” Derek whispers. “So much.”

“I love you too,” Zac tells him. His free hand goes to his pocket and he works to pull something out. When he finds it he keeps it closed in his fist. “I actually had something I was going to give you tonight.”

When he opens his hand, Derek sees a key resting there. He feels his breath catch as he looks from the key back up to Zac’s face. “A key?”

“Yeah, to my heart,” Zac says. Derek knows he’s trying for playful, but his nerves show. “And maybe to my apartment. If you know, you want it.”

“Of course I do,” Derek says, placing his hand over Zac, trapping the key between their joined palms.

“I just figured you spend most nights here anyway,” Zac tells him. “I’m not asking you to move in, unless you want to. But if you don’t, you at least have the key and can come and go as you please.”

“And if I want to move in?” Derek asks, feeling as if his heart is in his throat.

“Well you can still come and go as you please,” Zac tells him. “I’m not going to keep you prisoner as soon as your stuff is moved in. But if you want to move in, we can grab your stuff, and the spare room can be yours if you want it for your books. And maybe, I’ll wake you up to breakfast.”

Derek chuckles, brushing their noses together. “We both know I’m the one who is usually up first.”

“Hmm then you can wake me up to breakfast,” Zac says.

“Sounds perfect.”

“So are we doing this?” Zac asks him.

Derek nods, “Yeah, we’re doing this. But you know the pack…”

“I know,” Zac tells him. “Believe me. I’ve thought this through. I can handle having them around, if it means I get to keep having you in my life.”

“Good,” Derek says, his eyes drifting to the dark street in front of them. “Because they’re here.”

“What?” Zac asks, but he makes no move to pull away. “Did you tell them where…” he trails off with a shaky laugh. “They tracked you here, didn’t they?”

“Yes, and we’re going to have a very serious talk about boundaries,” Derek says, louder than before. He wants to be sure Scott can hear him.

Derek places a quick kiss to Zac’s lips and gets out of the car. He expects Zac to stay in the car, but he surprises Derek by following him out, and moving to stand by his side. “I’m here, unless of course, you want to do this alone.”

Derek shakes his head, “No, I’m glad you’re here.”

Zac slips his hand into Derek’s and squeezes, “Are they going to come out or just keep hiding in the shadows like creeps?”

Derek hears Theo snort, “He has a point.”

Derek watches as Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Theo walk towards them. He’s not the least bit surprised Scott and Stiles are here, they probably have questions. Isaac and Theo are probably just here out of curiosity and for their own amusement.

“What are you doing here?” Derek asks them.

“We wanted to apologize,” Scott says, as they stop a few feet away. Derek is tempted to laugh at how much it all must look like a standoff to any passerby. “I know we were all in your business, and pushing you too much. It wasn’t fair. You were right, you do have a right to your privacy.”

“And you showed that by sniffing him out and following him?” Zac asks. He doesn’t sound mad. More amused.

Scott rubs the back of his neck, giving them an apologetic smile. “Derek dropped his phone, so I couldn’t exactly call.”

Derek feels his pockets, and sure enough his phone isn’t there. Theo holds it up with a smirk. He steps forward to hand it to Derek, and Derek doesn’t miss the once over he gives Zac. Derek must not do a good job of suppressing his growl.

“Easy there, Der. I’m not after your man,” Theo tells him. He hands over the phone and takes a few steps back. “I’m just trying to understand how this is the same guy everyone was talking about.”

Next to him, Zac stiffens, “People change.”

“Clearly,” Stiles says. “Look man, I know people were dicks in high school.” Stiles shoot a glare at Isaac’s muttered “sure it’s just in high school?” before he continues. “And maybe some of us are still dicks now. Just, in a different way. All I’m saying is, it’s clear Derek likes you. And we just want him to be happy. Hopefully we can move past whatever issues we may have had and co-exist peacefully.”

Derek looks to Zac to see him shrug, “I already told Derek I was okay with it. You’re part of his life, and that means you’re going to be part of mine if I want to keep him around. Which I hope to, for a very long time.”

“I’m not planning to go anywhere,” Derek tells him.

Zac smiles, “Good. Neither am I.”

“We can leave you two alone,” Scott says. “I just wanted to give you your phone back and apologize.”

“You could stay,” Zac offers, his eyes not leaving Derek’s. “I was just going to order some food.”

“Yeah that’d be great. As long as it’s okay with Derek.”

Derek looks to his pack, to see them watching him, then back to Zac, who gives him a small grin and squeezes his hand. “It’s okay with me.”

“Oh thank god,” Stiles says. “I’m starving. We haven’t had a chance to order food yet.”

“You’re always hungry, Stiles,” Derek says, turning to smile at his friend.

“Yeah well, you can’t blame me with all the running around I’m always having to do because of you lot,” Stiles grumbles.

“Scott drove us here,” Isaac says.

“I was talking as a whole,” Stiles says, throwing his hands up. “Not like, literally today. Overall, I run around after you.”

Derek feels a brush of lips below his ear before Zac’s quiet voice reaches him, “Want to go in?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they can find us when they’re done,” Derek says. He lets Zac start leading him inside. When he turns back he sees Scott and Theo following them.

“We’re hungry too, and Isaac and him can argue to hours if they want to,” Theo says.

“I can’t believe you’re leaving your boyfriends,” Scott says, amusement in his voice.

“They’re your boyfriends too,” Theo points out.

“You’re all dating?” Zac asks, them as they step into the elevator. When Scott nods, Zac nods back. “Cool.”

“Yeah,” Scott says, a wide smile taking over his face. “It is.”

“How long have you two been together?” Theo asks.

“Almost 5 months,” Derek says, grinning over at Zac.

“And you live together?”

“Not yet,” Derek says.

“But he has a key now and is going to be moving in,” Zac finishes.

“What about your place?” Scott asks him.

“I still own the building so I could rent it,” Derek shrugs. “But I was thinking of just letting someone in the pack that needs it stay there. Maybe Nolan.”

The elevator comes to a stop and they all get out, heading down the hall towards the apartment. They turn when they hear loud footsteps from the stairwell, to see Isaac and Stiles come falling through a moment later. Scott and Theo share a look of fond amusement as they join them.

“I can’t believe you left us,” Stiles says sinking into Scott’s side when the alpha wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“We knew Isaac would be able to find us,” Scott says.

“And we were going to order you food,” Theo says, as they all enter the apartment.

Derek realizes that this is the most people they’ve had in the apartment since he’s been coming over. He watches as Zac moves towards the take out menus on the fridge and places them on the table, and the others gather around it, talking about what they want. Theo says something and Zac laughs before responding, earning an appreciative nod from Scott.

He’d been worried about how this would all go, but having them all here together he realizes it was all over nothing. Sure, his pack can be a bit much sometimes, but they’re good people. They only want what’s best for each other. Sometimes they have funny ways of showing it, but they get there in the end. Seeing Zac with them, he feels something settle. His pack and his boyfriend don’t have to be separate. They can coexist. He never realized just how badly he wanted that until now.

Zac breaks away from the group, and walks towards him, his brow pinched in worry, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah,” Derek says, hooking his arms around Zac’s waist and pulling him closer. He can hear the sound of the pack still arguing over take out in the kitchen and smiles. “Everything’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
